


and so they lived happily ever after

by HelgaHufflepunk



Series: Anticat 4 The Soul [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, anticat, based on speaks nation bullshit, i'm so so r r y, so it turned into like ? ???? ? ? ?? me just doing a big thing about copycat, that is gonna be an official tag for my writing from now on, this was meant to be fluff????? but i'm a hoe????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaHufflepunk/pseuds/HelgaHufflepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are villains, still, and this is something that you mustn’t misunderstand.</p>
<p>He did not touch her and make her explode into a thousand colors; she did not kiss him and turn him into a blessing. They did not breathe salvation into each other’s lungs, did not change to mold to their love. They are the villains of the story, and this does not change - it just becomes less important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and so they lived happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> hahahaha so i'm #confirmed anticat trash and you can blame the speaks nation and more specifically copycatspeaks and antibugspeaks and welp

Copy is the villain of the story, and he’s always known that, in a way.

Copy is - or, rather, Copy isn’t. He’s the fake. The fraud. The one that isn’t, that lacks, that was unchosen - Copycat isn’t Chat Noir. He never will be. He’s not the hero of this piece, and he wouldn’t want to be, really; not like he did, before.

That is to say - there was a time when Copy wanted nothing more than to be the hero, when he wanted to replace Chat Noir, to be Ladybug’s partner, to have her heart be his. He wanted it so badly he was willing to destroy the entire world just to rule over the ashes.

His entire life was darkness.

And then there was her.

* * *

 

Nobody would call Antibug a light in the dark. She is not a prayer to be whispered, reverently, as your eyes close for sleep - she is not your sunlight, not your salvation. Antibug is, was, and will always be damnation - will be herself, first, before she is anything of yours. Antibug is the walking dark, is blue eyes and sharp wit and she does not walk in anyone’s shadow.

Antibug is the villain of the story, and she has never tried to be anything else.

Antibug is the villain of the story, and she didn’t have time for things like love. That is to say, she understands what being the bad guy means, and she always has. She is the villain, the monster under your bed, the nightmare hidden on the edge of your thoughts, and nightmares never get happy endings. They don’t get things like love.

Her entire life was darkness.

But then there was him.

* * *

They are villains, still, and this is something that you mustn’t misunderstand.

He did not touch her and make her explode into a thousand colors; she did not kiss him and turn him into a blessing. They did not breathe salvation into each other’s lungs, did not change to mold to their love. They are the villains of the story, and this does not change - it just becomes less important.

You see, she looks at him and sees the sun rise on the edges of his smile. She sees early-morning pancakes and stolen kisses and playful whispers. She sees his insecurities and his fears and his love and she sees  _ him.  _ She looks into his eyes, and she only sees his own affection staring back at her.

She never asked for love, simply because she never expected she would have it. Some nights - bad nights - she memorizes the planes of his face, traces her fingers over his cheekbones and tries to convince herself that villains deserve love, too.

Those beautiful, endless green eyes open, slowly, in the morning light, and the smile he gives her convinces her that maybe - maybe, maybe, maybe - it’s true.

They are not copies.

They are not lesser versions of their enemies. They will never be anybody’s sloppy seconds. They aren’t just the rusty side of the coin.

They do not make each other good.

They simply make each other  _ loved. _

And that is, perhaps, even more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> h o pe you liked idk who would read this but hope u li ke d


End file.
